Wendy Darling
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Wendy Darling is the deutaragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Background Wendy is an English girl living in London during the Edwardian era. While her age isn't specified, she is usually portrayed as a preteen on the brink of adolescence. Throughout her childhood, she lived with her parents, George and Mary, her brothers, Michael and John, as well as their dog Nana, who doubled as the children's daily caretaker when their parents were absent on their dates or parties. Being the eldest child of a middle-class family of the era, Wendy served as a heavy influence on her brothers, specifically in regards to their love of Peter Pan and his lore. She would regularly tell the boys stories of Peter's various adventures in the supposedly fictitious isle of Neverland, most notably the stories of his battles with the villainous Captain Hook. To most people (her father, for instance), Peter Pan and the stories surrounding him were nothing more than a childish fantasy. To Wendy and her brothers, however, the legends of Pan were all too true, and his stories were used to maintain the fun and whimsy of their childhood, despite their parents encouraging the act of practical behavior. Personality Wendy is an imaginative, mature, and very maternal young lady. She loves to care for her younger brothers, Michael and John, and often tells the story of Peter Pan. Though her imagination is vivid and praised by them, her storytelling was initially looked down upon by her cantankerous and serious father, George, who found Wendy's stories and childlike nature to be immature and ridiculous, and voiced his desire to have her abandon her childhood as soon as possible to prepare herself for eventual adulthood. Because of this, she grew a fear of growing up and found comfort in the stories of Peter Pan and Neverland. Nevertheless, upon visiting Neverland for the first time, Wendy ironically found her maturity and motherly instincts surfacing and growing. During her brief time, yet life changing experience on the island it became a more prominent part of her character as all the adventurous events unfolded. This led Wendy to finally accepting the fact that she will inevitably become an adult, one day. Even so, the young girl didn't allow this revelation to destroy her wondrous imagination. As an adult (seen in Return to Never Land) Wendy hasn't lost her belief in Peter Pan, and tells stories about him to her two children, Jane and Danny. She has grown into a caring, smart, kind, and beautiful woman. Physical appeareance Wendy is a pretty young girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, brown hair styled into ringlet ponytail, and blue eyes. In Peter Pan, she wears a blue nightgown with matching blue hair tie that holds her ponytail and black ballet slippers. In Return to Neverland, as an adult she wears a blue dress with white apron and blue robe as a sleepwear. Gallery S-l300.jpg Wendy-darling-peter-pan-megara-the-walt-disney-company-disney-princess-wendy.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2817.jpg F5705c8f8bcd1efa848a8e64ae602c76.jpg D6bazh2-5814b0b8-66d8-4bc8-8cfa-084c11a3e5a0.png Downloa23d.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Strawberry Blondes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:English characters Category:British characters Category:Humans Category:European characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Disney characters Category:Children Category:Deutaragonists Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Animated characters Category:1950s characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Germanic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Cute characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Attractive characters Category:Indo-European characters Category:Infobox pages Category:PNG characters Category:Movie characters Category:Characters who have been tied up Category:Protected pages Category:Television characters